Miracle Child and the Princess of Flames
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Davis and the daughter of Takuya Kanbara and Sailor Moon end up going to Digiworld with Tai and the others, how does this change everything?
1. Chapter 1

Selena Kanbara sighs wearily as she sees the snow on the ground, she was a summer baby, seriously, she'd liked the heat, where did all this snow come from. She frowns, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in dismay. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a red, yellow, and orange scrunchie. She had on red and yellow running shoes, tan cargo shorts, an orange t-shirt with a red short sleeved shirt unbuttoned over top of that. On her right hip sat a red and gold device similarly shaped to the cell phone it had once been. " Selena, let's go have some fun. "

She looks over at her burgundy haired companion and best friend Daisuke Motomiya, they had both come to summer camp with Taichi Kamiya. Daisuke, though he preferred Davis had on a blue t-shirt, gray shorts, blue and white running shoes and rectangular goggles. His maroon eyes bore into her chocolate ones, and Selena sighs, " Dai, you know I hate the cold. "

Davis sighs, only Selena could get away with calling him Dai, and only when they were alone, " Please. "

Selena picks up the purple backpack she had inherited from her mother and follows him outside in time to see what looked like the aurora borealis. She and Davis ignore the bigger kids talking, which meant they noticed the white oblong shaped devices first. Selena notices there were only eight and isn't surprised when Davis grabs on to her just as they hear Tai say, " Surf's Up. "

Selena blinks when she hears Davis' shocked exclamation, " Chill, Dai, we're in Digiworld, no big, now let me sleep. "

The small blue dragon and the young boy both stare at her, " Selena, wake up and explain this to me properly. " Davis demands.

Selena groans and sits up, walking over to him without ever opening her eyes, then she launches into the story. By now Davis knew when to shut up and listen to her. His eyes were wide at the end, same as his partners, " Your parentsh were Legendary Warriorsh? "

Selena opens her eyes, " You're a Demiveemon, I thought they were all but extinct? "

Davis looks at his friend, " What first? "

" We stock up on food, Dai. Then we look for Tai and the others because they also have the same model digivice as you do, I have a D-Tector though because I spirit evolve. " Selena says and leads them to a Meat Apple Tree, taking her backpack off and opening it before climbing up and loading the backpack up with Meat Apples and then goes looking for the any flavor cabbages and stocks up on those as well.

Then she zips the backpack up and leads Davis and his partner through the woods and tries to zero in on Tai and the others, " Dai, see if your digivice can track the others, okay. "

Davis blinks even as Demiveemon crawls up onto his head before he fiddles with his digivice, " Hey, I've got seven dots on here. "

" Take the lead, Dai. " Selena says and come nightfall they reach the others. Selena smirks and gives Davis and Demiveemon some of the cabbages, " Dai, it's always important to keep your partner fed, okay. "

Davis nods and they're munching even as they walk up to the others, " Hey, Tai, whatcha doing? " Davis asks, startling the older goggle headed boy.

" Davis, Selena, what are you two doing here? " Tai demands.

Selena dives for the campsite and moves it over ten feet, " Now you can light this up, you almost lit a fire on a Seadramon's tail. Majorly bad idea, Tai-nii. Now, how much food have you managed to procure? "

" Selena, how did you know? " Tai asks.

" Second generation legendary warrior digidestined. " Selena answers and finds a stick before pulling out a Meat Apple, " Agumon, start the fire please. "

Agumon shrugs and does so. Selena sets her apple to cooking and Davis comes up to her with two more stick and pulls two more apples out of her backpack, setting them to cook as well. " Wait, where did you get those? " a blonde around Tai age asks.

Selena smirks, " Up there, went hunting for them. No way in hell am I relying on luck to get food here, blondie. "

" Name's Ishida Yamato but I prefer Matt. " Selena files that away and checks on her apple, before eating it.

" Sweet, bacon. " Selena says.

Davis pulls his and Demiveemon's out, handing one to his partner, before taking a bite, " Awesome, chicken teriyaki. "

Demiveemon squeals happily as he chows down, " This is good, thanks, Davish. "

" Thank Selena, she found them. " Davis says.

While everyone else eats fish they eat Meat Apples, then Selena pulls out two pillows from her backpack before curling up near the fire and falling asleep, Davis followed her example and settled down next to her. Demiveemon cuddles up in between them, somehow knowing that the girl was important to his partner. The older kids look at each other, " She said she was second generation legendary warrior digidestined, right? " the red headed Sora Takenouchi asks.

" She did and she doesn't have a partner either. " The red headed Izzy Izumi states.

" She does, her partner just isn't like us, her partner is a spirit. " Gabumon states, " She's the child of Flame and Water, or at least their first human partners. No one knows what became of them either. "

" So her parents were here before us. No wonder she knows how to survive here. " Sora says.

Even though Selena had moved their camp fire Seadramon still went after them. The eight year old yawns tiredly even as she and Davis flip to their feet. Demiveemon stands in front of them and the final in-training digimon goes up to rookie level, " Hey, Veemon. " Selena says, " Now, someone make the giant sea snake shut up so I can get back to my sleep. "

Davis chuckles, " We're working on it, Selena. You could help. "

" Too tired to spirit evolve, up to the rest of you. " Selena says.

Selena curses as she has to shove Davis out of the way of Seadramon's River of Power attack. Her D-Tector was in her left hand in mere seconds and she blinks, wondering when she grabbed it. She sighs and is about to spirit evolve when a small blonde falls into the ocean. " I've got him. " Gomamon says.

Apparently Matt had been the night watch and was back with the rest of the island. When his little brother fell into the ocean he went swimming out and the got caught by Seadramon. As he was being squeezed to death his digivice lit up and hummed, " Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon! "

Selena sits back and watches Garurumon chase off Seadramon, while Gomamon gets his fishy friends to take them back to the rest of the island where she promptly settles back down to sleep. Tai blinks, " Don't Tai, wake her again and it won't be pretty. " Davis warns and settles down as well.

Veemon settles down in between them and two of the three youngest are once again in dreamland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	2. Pelemon and Biyomon Gets Fire Power

The next day Selena is walking through the woods with the rest of the kids that she had been introduced to, the little blonde being TK, the other young kid of the group. Davis and Veemon stuck close to her as she made sure to pass them any flavor cabbages to snack on. Of course, she had found another patch and stocked up on even more, loving the storage capacity of her mom's old backpack. She pointed the patch out to the others and they ate their fill, " Selena, how do you know all this? " Izzy asks her.

" My dad's human spirit partner watches over me all the time and he tells me stories, only I can see Agunimon. " Selena says, though Davis was beginning to be able to hear him.

" Where are your parents anyhow? " Matt asks.

Selena pales as his innocent question takes her back there, back to when the first generation nearly sacrificed themselves for the Digital World. Only her mom's quick thinking had kept them alive but comatose. She hadn't seen Taiki, her twin since that day. Her big brother had been supposed to come but he had broken his leg at Karate practice two days prior. " Not cool, Matt. She and her older brother have been raised by their paternal grandmother. Something tells me we don't want to know. " Tai says. He had promised her brother to look after her and he would.

" They nearly died protecting Digiworld. If not for mama they would have all died, instead they're all in comas. " Selena whimpers.

Matt pales, she had seen what had happened. Davis was quick to go to his best friend. Selena didn't get along well with other girls because she played soccer and refused to wear dresses. Selena was a tom boy through and through, that made it hard for her to make friends with girls their age. Veemon goes over to her as well, the whole Digital World had wondered what had happened to the Legendary Warriors, now they knew, they nearly died to save them all.

" Selena, I don't mean to push, but where are they and whom did they save Digiworld from? " Agumon asks.

" Lady Ophanimon's castle, only D-Tector holders can get to them, cutoff from rest of Digiworld, and they saved Digiworld from the Sailor Scouts, they view Digiworld as threat and they grabbed my twin. Taiki is being raised by our maternal grandparents, the very ones whom abused mama. Scouts want to get into Digiworld and will use Taiki to do it. Well, they'll try, Lady Ophanimon had to cut off his access. Seal him out of Digiworld until we can get him back where he belongs. " Selena answers softly.

Sora felt her heart go out to the little girl, " Selena, how old were you? "

" Been six years since. " Selena murmurs before forging on ahead.

_Oh, Selena, he loves you very much. _Agunimon murmurs. Davis cocks his head to the side before going after Selena with Veemon. That made the rest of them stop and think, " That's harsh, she saw it all, at two. " Matt murmurs.

" Still, out of everyone here, she's the best equipped to protect herself. " Izzy points out.

" Maybe, but from what her older brother has told me Selena was a real daddy's girl. " Tai says.

Selena can't stop her shivering, she hated going back there, " Sel, answer honestly, you okay? "

" No, but I will be, Dai. " Selena murmurs.

Agunimon sighs Davis was starting to hear him, Takuya was beside himself with worry over his baby girl. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her, but he couldn't, which was why he had demanded his human spirit watch over her. Ranamon was watching over Taiki while Lowëmon was watching the oldest Kanbara sibling. The oldest Kanbara sibling had inherited the Spirits of darkness, though new spirits had been created for the new generation, although they had never had Earth or Metal.

Tai races ahead to catch up with the two younger children, _" Taichi, they'll be fine, they have me watching over them after all. "_

Tai blinks and his gaze zeroes in on Agunimon, " I thought only Selena could see and hear you? "

_" You're a chosen child of fire, just not a warrior. This is why you can see and hear me. Leave them for now. Davis and Veemon can help her better than you can, though her nii-chan would be even better suited for the job. " Agunimon says firmly. _

Tai stays the distance he is away from them, he at least wanted to keep them in sight as he didn't want Jaden to kill him. The spirit rolls his blue eyes, Jaden was way too overprotective of his sister. Up ahead the small blue dragon stays near his two humans, yes, Veemon had decided that they were both his partners, as Davis viewed Selena as his closest friend. Selena and Davis stare at the road signs around them even as Matt imitates a tour guide talking about that very fact.

Selena rolls her shoulders and continues on, " Up ahead we can see that there is a Yokomon Village where we can maybe get some water. "

Selena and Davis run ahead with Veemon and the girl pulls out several canteens rushing to fill them. Davis caught on and helps her do this, they needed enough for seventeen individuals, plus, these were special and automatically refilled, when the last was full Selena sighs in relief and tosses one to everyone before pulling Davis away from the well, " It's heating up here. My spirits are reacting. I think the volcano is about to erupt. "

" Well, a black gear crashed somewhere in that vicinity. " Izzy states.

Joe Kido, a kid wearing glasses looks at Selena, " Thank you for the water, Selena. "

" Keep the canteens, they automatically refill. " Selena says and she heads out to find more food that she could stuff into her backpack. Agunimon groans at this, the girl was turning out to be like her mother when it came to socialization. She needed this trip to Digiworld if only so she could make new friends. Selena returns to the village in time to see Meramon coming down the mountain. She curses under her breath.

" Tai, evacuate the Yokomon. " Selena shouts and then her D-Tector is in her left hand, a strand of fractal code around the right, mirroring her father she scans the fractal code around her hand, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! "

Fire surrounds her as her body makes the change from Selena Kanbara to her human spirit of flames, " Pelemon, the Princess of Flames. " Like the other female legendary warriors her armor was similar to that of a bikini, orange in color, her hair being red, and her eyes were still blue.

Izzy's eyes widen, even as he helps to evacuate the Yokomon, " Prodigious, she turned into a digimon. "

" Hence her being a Legendary Warrior, Izzy. " Tentomon says to his partner.

Pelemon makes sure to not use any of her attacks on Meramon whom was complaining about being too hot, she'd only make him stronger, when he knocks her aside she sees Sora in his way and just then her digivice glows, " Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon. "

Pelemon quickly gets Sora out of the way while Birdramon deals with Meramon. Sora blinks as she looks at the eight year old turned digimon, this was Selena's heritage as a digidestined? Once the fight was over Selena ends her evolution and tears into some any flavor cabbages, she was ravenous. Davis smiles at this, " I guess Spirit Evolution makes her hungry. "

" I'll say. Selena, can I have a cabbage? " Veemon asks her.

She tosses him one and tosses one to Davis as well. Her best friend smiles at her, " Thanks, Selena. "

" Ah, no prob, Davis. " Selena says as she downs some water from her canteen.

Agunimon shakes his head at this, she only acted like her father around Davis. Then again he couldn't really blame her either. Davis was the first kid to ever be nice to her that wasn't Jaden. She'd had to switch schools because the bullying was so bad, which meant Jaden had to switch too just so he could make sure his little sister got to school alright in Odaiba. Of course, Takuya had made damn sure his little girl would be able to defend herself with the use of a lawyer to oversee all of the funds he and Serena had accumulated over the years. Oh, Yuriko had not been thrilled with that. She wanted a gentle granddaughter but Selena was too much her father's daughter.

Selena had taken to soccer like fish to water, one reason why she and Davis got along so well, also why she liked Tai too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon, which will only be mentions for now.

Author's Note: This story will focus more on Selena and Davis, not on the older kids, so everything that happens in the anime still happens but may not be mentioned.


	3. Veemon grows up, birth of Erdemon

Davis grins as he walks along with Selena and Veemon, though the pink loving girl Mimi had taken to walking near them. Davis thought it was most likely because Selena could spirit evolve though Mimi's partner could digivolve into a giant cactus, everyone's partners save for his and TK's had digivolved up to the champion level. Davis was quite content with Veemon but he knew this world was dangerous yet fun. That was when they came across the mansion, Selena balked at going in, " Veemon, stay alert, we have our own food and drink. Selena doesn't like this place. " Davis murmurs to his partner.

Veemon nods, he could see how Selena really didn't like where they were. The young soccer players stick close together, the chocolate brown haired girl was almost jumping out of her skin, " It's fake, an illusion, mama could always see through them. " Selena murmurs.

Davis nods, Veemon also heard this and stays alert, he knew a Legendary Warrior should always be listened to. When it came time to sleep they curled up together in the same bed along with Veemon, they didn't want to chance getting separated from each other. Lo and behold they got separated though they saw Tai fight Leomon, free him from whom Selena's D-Tector told them was, " Devimon, is a fallen angel nightmare soldier virus type digimon. Watch out for his Death Claw attack. "

The three of them land back near where they appeared in the Digital World even as Devimon breaks up File Island. " Shimatta. " Selena curses, she'd landed wrong on her right arm, " Dai, we've got a problem, other than being separated from the others. "

" What? "

" You're going to have to set my right arm. I can't spirit evolve right now, Dai, and I haven't had enough sugar for my accelerated healing to be working full force. "

Davis blanches but sets to work, " Veemon, we're going to need sticks as straight as you can get them along with vines to tie them into place. "

Veemon nods and goes to get the requested items while Davis feels along her right arm, " Selena, this is going to hurt. "

The chocolate eyed girl rolls her eyes at him and Davis smirks before setting to work on realigning her arm. Selena lets the pain roll through her, not fighting it, when Veemon returns with said items. Davis quickly has the sticks cut down to size by using Veemon's claws. With Veemon holding the sticks in place Davis sets to work tying them in place, making sure not to tie them on too tight. Selena sighs, " I believe we're going to be in for a long few days as the others all have to get back here. Though we have to avoid Devimon at the same time. "

" Hello kiddies. "

" Ogremon. " Selena says.

" Vee Headbutt! " Veemon calls out and his attack doesn't do anything to the champion before him.

Ogremon tosses him aside and goes after the eight year olds. " Back off, ugly. " Davis says, standing in between Ogremon and Selena.

Agunimon's eyes widen at this, Davis was a true goggle head, a child of fire, no wonder he was starting to hear him.

" Davis, no. " Veemon says.

" It'll be fine, buddy, trust me. " Davis says.

That was when his digivice went off and started glowing, " Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon. " Davis grins, his partner had turned into an even bigger dragon without wings, kinda like Greymon. " Vee Nova Blast! "

Ogremon dodges this and Davis growls, " Veedramon, kick his ass. "

Veedramon grins at this and his claws start to glow, " Cutting Shoot! "

This attack hits Ogremon and he is forced to retreat. Veedramon goes back to being Veemon, " You were awesome, buddy. "

Agunimon rolls his eyes, no wonder Selena got along with him so well. Selena smiles, " Nicely done, Veemon. Now, let's move, we need to present a moving target, especially since I can't spirit evolve. "

Davis and Veemon nods at this, it was logical, the more they moved around the harder it would be to get rid of them. Tai groans as he comes to and curses as he realizes he's in his underwear and surrounded by snow. Just perfect, he just hoped Selena and Davis were all right. After Agumon defrosted his clothes they ran into Frigimon, freed him from the control of the black gear, and he helped them reach the island Matt and Gabumon were on.

Selena laughs as she watches Davis use a coconut to start to teach Veemon how to play soccer. Davis had decided they needed to take a break and Selena hated to admit that the pain was starting to get to her. Her arm may be splinted but that didn't help her out too much with the pain. Too bad she didn't have any painkillers and she couldn't operate her D-Tector to contact Lady Ophanimon and get her arm healed.

Davis could see the pain hidden behind the laughter in her eyes and curses internally, they had no pain killers and Selena needed a doctor to tell her the proper dosage anyhow. Chocolate eyes widen in shock as she can feel a new enemy approaching, " We have to move, now! "

She tackles her companions just as ice ends up where they had been, she made sure to land on her left side as well. " I'm going out on a limb here and saying that's IceDevimon. " Davis says.

" Yeah, and he's an Champion level Digimon. We need to watch out for his icy related attacks. Veemon, I really hope you're up for another fight. " Selena mutters.

Agunimon curses, it had ultimately been Koichi whom had kicked this idiot's ass the last time. More precisely Koichi had rallied the troops and they had kicked his ass. It had been quite irksome to be taken out of the fight by the evil ice angel. Lobomon felt the exact same way as he did too, being sidelined like that had been irritating. Davis glares at the evil angel and Agunimon's eyes widen as the symbol for the Warrior of Earth appears on him. Davis blinks as his cell phone changes into a red and brown D-Tector, " Selena, what is going on? "

" Dad's group never had Earth or Metal. " Selena says.

Davis grins then and a loop of data surrounds his left hand before he slashes his hand across his D-Tector, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! Erdemon, the Lord of Earth. "

Davis now looked like a mix between a nymph and an elf with fox ears, strangely enough suiting him, as he was just as mischievous as his best friend, he was just better at hiding it. Erdemon pulls out a hammer that Agunimon recognizes all too well, having been hit with it several times, before diving into the ground, making the evil ice angel look around suspiciously before he's attacked from all sides almost simultaneously. Erdemon had taken the classic Whack-a-mole and reversed the role, now the whackee was the whacker. Selena and Veemon cheer their companion on while Agunimon smirks, so the kid was Earth and Flame, huh?

Erdemon slams his Seismic Sledge hard into IceDevimon and his fractal code appears, " IceDevimon, time for your impurities to be ground into dust, fractal code digitize. " The Earth Warrior had decided that he had, had enough playing around.

The evolution ends and Davis drops to his knees before diving for Selena's backpack and eating several any flavor cabbages, " Spirit evolving really makes you hungry. "

Selena smiles happily, " Welcome to the fold, though you do realize that I'm your leader, right? Flame is always the leader. "

Davis groans, " Only as a Legendary Warrior, Selena. "

" True, the rest of the time Tai-nii is leader and I'll gladly let him have it. "

" Yeah, you're too young yet, maybe when we're older. " Davis says.

" Dai, if you contact Lady Ophanimon then I can get my arm healed, if she has the resources available that is. " Selena murmurs.

" How do I do that? " Davis asks.

Selena groans at this, " Dammit, what is it with the Kanbara luck! "

Davis and Veemon look at her and Agunimon sighs, it was true, Selena had her father's luck, meaning anything outside of battle she was screwed. Selena sighs, how the hell was she supposed to teach Davis how to use his D-Tector anyhow? Sora and Joe both sigh in relief at being done with dealing with the Bakemon. They had been very bothersome digimon to say the least. " Hey, Joe, how do you think Selena and Davis are doing? "

Joe sighs, " Selena was on edge the entire time in that mansion, I think she knew the truth, Davis and Veemon followed her lead on that. Hell, Tai even thought it was a trap and we should have listened to him. They'll have Veemon with them. "

" Veemon hasn't digivolved yet. " Sora points out.

" Maybe, but Selena can spirit evolve, remember. " Joe reminds the younger girl.

TK and Patamon look around them in wonder, they had ended up in Primary Village. During the Warriors' time this had been the Tree of New Beginnings and was run by Swanmon. TK looks scared briefly when Leomon shows up and then he remembers Selena fighting bravely to protect the Yokomon and their village, his digivice lights up, " Patamon digivolve to… Angemon! "

Elecmon watches stunned as Patamon digivolves and then fights off Leomon even as Matt, Tai, Agumon, and Garurumon arrive. Elsewhere Mimi and Izzy have discovered the digivice's ability to drive out the black gears after meeting Centaurumon. Centaurumon tells them the legend of the digivice and they listen closely. While they are learning things Selena, Davis, and Veemon are making their way towards Infinity Mountain. They could all feel that was where the final confrontation with Devimon was going to take place.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	4. Devimon defeated

Selena curses internally as her pain levels ratchet up to unbearable. Her chocolate eyes roll into the back of her head although she manages to keep her feet and shake off the feeling of faintness. " Dai, we need to stop. "

Davis looks back at her and his eyes widen upon seeing her look so pale. He races to her side and helps her to lay down. " Veemon, are there any natural remedies here for pain relief and fevers, preferably both? " Davis asks.

Veemon thinks on this, " Yeah, there are, I'll be back. "

While Veemon was gone Selena whimpers softly and Agunimon watches over her, **Dammit, why the hell can't I wake up! Selena needs me.**

Agunimon inwardly rolls his eyes at his partner, **Davis and Veemon can handle this, Takuya.**

** Her goddamn arm is broken, she's in pain, oh and let's not forget the fever she has!**

Agunimon had to admit his partner had a point, **If necessary I can probably summon Lord Seraphimon or Bokumon.**

** Gah, damn Kanbara luck. It should be me and Ser raising the kids, not my mom.**

Veemon has returned by this time and the pair set to work on making the medicine Selena needed. Davis pauses as he can feel tremors traversing through the ground, " Veemon, something's coming but I don't know what. "

Veemon looks at his partner, " You're connected to the Earth now, so naturally you can sense things coming. Hopefully whatever's coming is friendly because I don't think either one of us is up for another fight. "

" That's true. " Davis admits and soon they're administering the natural medicines to Selena.

Davis whips around just then, D-Tector in hand, " Easy there, I'm no threat to you, I'm Meteormon, and old friend of Koji Minamoto's. Lobomon asked me to come help out. "

Agunimon snorts at this and Davis' eyes widen as he sees the spirit. Agunimon groans, _" Sorry, now that you're a legendary warrior you can actually see and hear me, though you are a chosen child of fire as well. "_

With Meteormon to help watch over them Davis and Veemon allowed themselves to rest. _" Agunimon, Koji says to tell Kanbara that they'll all watch over Selena while she's here. " _Lobomon says, approaching the fire warrior.

Izzy and Mimi have joined up with Matt, Tai, TK, and their partners by now with Sora and Joe enroute as well. They were all heading back towards Infinity Mountain. By the next morning Selena's fever has been significantly reduced, Meteormon had made more medicine for her as well. The two warriors and digimon make their way towards Infinity Mountain where they knew they were needed. Davis keeping a close eye on Selena as well, he knew the medicine would only last for so long, though Meteormon had mixed up some different medicines and was even teaching him how to make them, helping him ID the different flora of Digiworld.

Davis took this information to heart, as he knew it may become useful again and stores the medicine in the purple backpack he now wore, as Selena could barely move herself at the moment. Meteormon's medicine was helping to speed up the healing process though as the herbs had natural sugars in them. One thing was for sure, they had to get to Infinity Mountain and join up with the others, fast. They had eaten any flavor cabbages and Veemon had gone to get more for their supply along with more Meat Apples and he'd gotten them some bananas to eat as well.

As they make their way towards the mountain in the distance Selena looks at her traveling companions, " If we're to stand a chance of kicking Devimon's ass then Davis needs to use his Beast Spirit, which means he has to try it now, as Beast Spirits are hard to control and test their wielders. "

Davis sighs and hands the backpack to Meteormon, four loops of fractal code around his left hand, as he scans the code he calls out, " Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution! Ahhhhhhhh! Yêshòumon! Beastly Lord of Earth! "

Yêshòumon was a clay colored quadruped beast that Selena thought looked like a cross between a fox and coyote, both notorious tricksters in certain legends. Selena looks at his eyes and curses as they were glowing brown, " He doesn't have control of it yet. "

Veemon whimpers, he couldn't sense his partner anymore, " Dai, listen to me, don't be afraid of your primal instincts. You can control Yêshòumon, I know you can, Dai. " Selena calls out.

A roar is let loose just then and the eyes slowly turn a soft brown, " Well, this is going to be interesting, now how about we arrive in style. We'll get there quicker. " Yêshòumon says.

His other three companions climb up onto his back and they arrive just in time for Greymon and the others to get tossed aside like ragdolls. Selena, Veemon, and Meteormon all slide off of his back, " Tectonic Slam! "

Tai goes over to Selena, " Where's Davis? "

" That is Davis, the Spirits of Earth bonded with him. Beast Spirits are equal to Ultimate level digimon. " Selena answers.

" I'm Meteormon, Lobomon sent me to help them out. "

Veemon smiles as he watches his partner, " Hand of Fate! " Angemon cries out.

Yêshòumon slams into Devimon and then leaps up above him, hitting him with another Tectonic Slam. " Angel Rod! "

" Rockslide Howl! " Yêshòumon calls out and Devimon's fractal code can be seen, " Yêshòumon, slide evolution… Erdemon! Devimon, let your impurities be ground into dust, fractal code… digitize! "

Davis collapses, losing hold on his spirit form immediately after that, " Sel, some of that any flavor cabbage would be nice, hell, cook me Meat Apples, I'm hungry, dammit. "

Selena chuckles and takes her backpack, " Meteormon, Veemon, let's feed the hungry beastie. "

" Oh, ha ha, Sel, very funny. " Davis mutters even as the aforementioned Digimon get a fire going and they set to cooking the apples. Davis gets the first apple and then the rest of the digimon get fed. Then the rest of the humans, Matt's eyes light up, " Oh, wow, this tastes like corned beef. "

" Hence why they are called Meat Apples. " Selena points out.

" Prime rib, my fave. " Tai says.

" Venison, yummy. " Mimi says.

" Hey, this tastes like rabbit, nice. " Izzy admits.

Selena smirks and looks at Davis whom was on his fifth apple. Veemon had made sure to pick as many apples and cabbages as he could. Considering the nature of the backpack, well, they had a lot of food now. Selena pulls out her canteen and Veemon twists it open for her. She downs some water and then the medicine that Meteormon had made for her.

" Selena, what was that you just took? " Joe asks.

" Digiworld natural remedy, I do have a busted arm after all. " Selena replies.

" How did that happen anyhow? " Tai asks her.

" Bed crash landing. " Davis answers, on his seventh apple, he had already drained his canteen once as well.

Izzy winces, " That's right, you two were together because Selena didn't trust what was around us, good call on her part. "

" Mama could always see through illusions due to her ability to see auras. I inherited that particular little trait. " Selena says.

" Fascinating, how could your mother do that? " Izzy asks.

" Mama was Legendary Warrior of Water first, then at fourteen she found this black cat being bullied, saved said cat from these rotten little kids, pulled off the band aids they had placed on her forehead to reveal an upturned golden crescent moon. Said cat found her later on the same day and told her she was the scout of the moon, Sailor Moon. "

Everyone froze at that announcement, Selena's mother was Sailor Moon! Davis just shrugs, he already knew that, as Selena trusted him with this stuff, knew that he'd keep his mouth shut. " I… okay, I did not see that coming. " Matt says.

TK's eyes light up and soon Selena is regaling the others with tales of her mother's solo battles, tales that no one else ever heard about. " What about her battles with the other scouts, I know they turned on her, but they were good battles, weren't they? " Mimi asks.

Selena sighs, " No, they weren't, Mimi. They used mama as a distraction and then she had to finish the youma off yet too. Mars would always yell at her for being late even though she was generally the last notified and to top it off she was generally on the opposite end of Juuban from where she needed to be. That's not even mentioning how she would have to fight through several youma just to reach them as well. Papa was all that kept her sane then, he'd let her vent however she needed to be it crying, yelling, ranting, or beating him to a pulp. If she tried to voice doubts with the scouts they'd just tell her to quit being a baby. "

" Those self-righteous, sanctimonious caluminators! How dare they do that! Did they even listen to her? " Mimi explodes.

Selena looks up startled at this, " Man, that just bites, they were never even her friends, they were just using her. " Matt says scathingly.

Selena starts to laugh at this, " Dear Selene, mama would like you two, only papa has ever had that type of reaction other than Uncle Koichi when told what was going on. "

" It just goes to show that power can corrupt anyone. " Izzy says matter of factly.

" You said your mother was abused by her parents, why? " Sora asks.

" Near as mama could figure she just wasn't good enough, they treated her little brother like a prince and her like garbage and beat on her for anything that went wrong, and for her grades. Mama was an undiagnosed ADHD student, it's why papa could tutor her so well, he was diagnosed and got the help necessary. She started trying to kill herself at eight, but being the Moon Princess reincarnated she always woke up the next morning. Lady Ophanimon and Papa saved her, on the very day she had finally figured out how to finally kill herself Lady Ophanimon sent the message, Do you wish to start? With the options yes or no, and seeing as how her loving mother had just taken a ceramic rolling pin to her ribs she said yes. Papa was the only one other than Molly Osaka that mama ended up trusting but even Molly didn't know about her home life.

Papa burned through her defenses on the Trailmon ride here. Of course, he's also the only reason mama survived that first trip. Mama's a being of light but her body can't filter out the negativity of evil or anything else negative, too much can be toxic to her. The older she gets the more tolerance she has. Papa had to share his inner flame with her in order for her to survive. " Selena says.

" Oh, wow, hated that much by her own parents that she wanted to die but couldn't due to her last life, that sucks. " Tai murmurs.

" It does, mama ended up coming to trust the rest of her fellow warriors and went to papa when being leader of the scouts was too much as he happened to be her leader. " Selena says.

Just then a rainbow of lights crop up and Selena blinks, " Who in the name of the Celestials are you? "

" I am Gennai and I have been watching you all. I work for Azulongmon, one of the sovereigns. "

Selena and Agunimon both scoff at this, " I work for Lady Ophanimon, pal, I'm a legendary warrior, same with Davis. "

Gennai's eyes widen, " You work for my boss' bosses? "

" Indeed, so where do we need to go and whose asses do we need to kick, plus, what is needed to do this. " Selena asks, cutting straight to the point.

" First you must find the tags, I am on the continent of Server, across the ocean, Devimon stole the tags, and the crests are scattered throughout Server. You need both to be victorious over our enemies. " Gennai states.

Matt and Joe go hunting for the tags with their partners while Izzy gets a Digimon Analyzer and map from Gennai. Davis finally stops eating after his twelfth Meat Apple, " Why do we need the Crests and Tags anyway? " Davis asks.

" So your digimon can reach the next level. " Gennai answers.

" Will the crests enable them to reach Mega as well? " Selena asks.

" Mega? " Izzy asks.

" The levels go fresh, in-training, rookie like Tentomon and the others, champion level would be the next stage, then ultimate, mega, super ultimate, and there's one more level after that. " Selena answers.

" I get it, Kabuterimon is a champion level digimon and then the next level is ultimate. I see, thank you for that information, Selena. " Izzy says.

" Young Selena, I do not know if the Crests will enable digivolution up to Mega Level or not. " Gennai says.

Selena nods at this just as Matt and Joe return with eight tags. Once the ones with partners put the tags on Selena turns to Gennai only to find the connection had been cut, " Okay, now we have to somehow get to Server and find the Crests, joy. This ought to be loads of fun. "

Agunimon snorts, just like her father with that comment, still, getting to Server would be a challenge. " Selena, how will we get to Server? " TK asks.

" Oh no, Tai-nii is the leader, he can figure it out. " Selena retorts.

" Yeah, TA, you can't expect Sel to do it all. " Davis points out.

TK rolls his eyes, he had long since gotten used to Davis messing up his name, he swore Davis did it on purpose too. Selena looks at her best friend and Davis grins unrepentantly at her. The eight year old girl smiles and shakes her head, he just wouldn't be Davis if he didn't find some way to bug someone. Tai smiles as well, Davis just had to needle someone, though he normally focused on his sister, though Tai had met Jun. The girl had some serious issues.

" I say we get some sleep first and then think of what to do after we've rested. " Tai says.

Selena almost cheers at this and curls up against Davis, he'd make sure she didn't bump her arm while she slept. Meteormon agrees to take the first watch and Matt would get the second, then Joe, then Sora, and Izzy would finish up the night. Selena was already conked out and Davis made sure to move gently when settling down himself. Veemon stuck close to his human partners, he did indeed view them both as partners. Selena may have her spirits but right now she couldn't even spirit evolve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	5. Off to Server

The next morning showed them all looking at the trees and Selena groans, a raft, that was Tai's big idea. Tai looks at her, " What? "

Agunimon takes pity on him and explains the situation and the parallels with when Zoey had gotten her beast spirit. Tai's eyes widen at this, " Seriously, Agunimon, they built a raft to help a bunch of Gomamon get home and to track down the Toucanmon whom had stolen the guys D-Tector's? "

" Tai, why are you talking to Agunimon and how can you hear him? " Izzy asks.

" Apparently I'm a chosen child of fire and as such I can see and hear him. " Tai answers and tells the others what Agunimon had told him.

" Okay, must make sure to keep a good hold on our digivices. " Matt says, for some reason he felt the most affinity with Koji.

Selena grins, she had already made it so only she and Davis could touch each other's digivices. " Selena, is it possible for you to make it so no one can take our digivices from us? " Mimi asks.

Selena looks up at the pink wearing girl in surprise, " You're one shrewd girl, aren't you? Yes, I can. Place them in a circle around me and I'll take care of it. "

" How can you? " Sora asks.

" I'm the new moon princess so I got all of mama's powers except for water, Taiki got the water spirits, I got papa's flames instead. " Selena says and her golden upturned crescent moon sigil lights up. A bright light surrounds the digivices until it fades away and so does her sigil, " All right, it's done, though it felt as though there was a piece or two of the puzzle missing. "

" Wait, you mean there are supposed to be more of us? " Matt asks her.

" That's what it felt like anyhow. " Selena says, taking more of the medicine Meteormon had made for her. With Meteormon's help they got the raft made in no time though Meramon, Centaurumon, Elecmon, Frigimon, and Leomon all came to help out as well.

Selena groans, " Tai, so help me, if I drown I will haunt your ass plus Jay will kill you. "

Tai blanches at the mention of Selena's older brother, " Right, Gomamon, I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't drown. I don't need her older brother killing me. "

" He can't be that bad, can he? " Matt asks.

" He's more protective of Selena than I am of Kari. " Tai states flatly.

Sora and Izzy's eyes widen in shock, " Okay, that is highly disturbing information. " Izzy says, shuddering.

" Obviously that statement has some significance to it. " Joe says.

" He's more protective of me than Izzy is of his laptop. " Selena says deadpan.

Mimi, Joe, Matt, and TK's eyes all widen as the significance of that statement fully computes with them, " Damn, no wonder Tai blanched. " Matt mutters.

" He also promised nii-chan that he'd protect me in his place. " Selena says nonchalantly.

Tai twitches at this reminder even as we set sail, " Selena, you are evil. "

" Why thank you, Tai-nii. " Selena says, smiling.

Davis laughs at the look Tai gives her for that comment, " Why can't you be a sweet little girl like Kari? "

" Tai, I am my father's daughter first and foremost. My grandmother has been trying to get me to act more girly since I stopped wearing dresses and started incinerating them two years ago. She's tried to sign me up for ballet, ikebana, and all sorts of other girly things. I like soccer, karate, and gymnastics, we agreed on that one. Though she has yet to get me swimming lessons. " Selena retorts.

Davis snickers, " There's no way in hell she'll get you into ikebana. What is she thinking anyhow? She can't force you to be girly. "

" She never had a daughter. " Selena tells him wearily.

Matt and TK both blanch, " Bro, if we have any daughters we'll have to make mom promise not to turn them into her own personal living dolls. "

TK nods at what his big brother said, " Ooh, poor Selena. " Mimi murmurs.

Selena pulls out a cabbage and starts to munch on it, giving one to Mimi, Palmon, Davis, Veemon, and Meteormon. Tai sighs, " Can I have a cabbage, please? "

" Catch a fish and I'll cook it for you. " Selena retorts.

Davis snorts at this, apparently Mimi was sneaking her way past his best friend's defenses. That was when their raft got rocked by a tall wave. Meteormon helps to brace Selena and then they get swallowed by a Whamon. Selena looks up when they come to a stop, " Black gear, needs destroyed. "

Tai groans at this, " I thought we were done with these things already with Devimon's defeat. "

Davis aims his digivice at it and a beam of light hits it, TK gets the idea and does the same. With those two digivices working in harmony the Black Gear was destroyed. Selena smiles at this, " Now, maybe Whamon can give us a ride to Server. Hey, Whamon! "

Just then they're coughed back out and Selena curses even as Davis and Veemon grab her, keeping her afloat, " Not every day your meal saves your life. How can I help you? "

" Give us a lift to Server, please. " Selena says.

" Flame princess, welcome. " Whamon says, " Sure, I can give you a lift to Server, it'll take me about five days though. "

" Don't care, I just want out of this damn ocean. " Selena replies.

Once on Whamon's head Selena dries everyone off and then flops back to rest after munching on another cabbage. Davis sits beside her on one side while Veemon is on the other, " Hey, Selena, how about a Meat Apple? " Matt asks.

Selena looks at him blandly and then looks at Davis. Davis smirks and pulls an apple out, Selena takes it into her hand and cooks it, then she cools it enough for Matt to eat it. " Now, let me rest, got it. "

Tai shudders at the tone and look he got from her. That had been highly reminiscent of her older brother, Jaden. " What spirits did she say Jaden inherited again? " he asks the others.

" She didn't though she got Flame, her mother was Water, one of her brother's had to have gotten Water. " Izzy says.

" Jaden has Darkness. " Davis says, " Taiki got Water so Lowëmon watches over Jaden and Ranamon watches over Taiki. You already know Agunimon watches over Selena. Holzmon watches over Takoto Matsuki, Shinya Kanbara's son and Selena's cousin, Shinya was really young when he became a father but he was already comatose. The mother gave Takoto up for adoption. "

" Wait, Darkness? " TK asks.

" Darkness in and of itself is not evil, it's just the element most often used by those who are evil. " Davis tells him.

" Which one is Holzmon? " Izzy asks.

" Holzmon is the Human Spirit of Wood. " Davis answers.

" What's the beast spirit? " Meteormon asks.

" Beast spirit? That was never explained properly to us yesterday, we were too busy battling Devimon to ask questions. " Matt questions.

" Every Legendary Warrior has a human and beast spirit. Yêshòumon is the Earth Beast. Mùshòumon is the Beast of Wood but I don't know any more than that. Tai can question Agunimon. "

_" Thanks a lot, Davis. "_ Agunimon mutters.

Davis ignores this and rolls his shoulders, not even Selena knew where the other children were. Koji's daughter would be six right now, same as Takoto. Zoey's daughter would be seven and JP's son was almost six, he'd been conceived right before everything went down. Tommy was the only one that they didn't know if he had an illegitimate child out there or not. Koichi, well, Hotaru hadn't been physically old enough yet at the time.

" Do the other warriors have kids? " Mimi asks.

" Yeah, they do, well, no one is sure if Ice had a kid or not, but Wind's daughter is seven, Thunder's son is nearing six, born after everything went down, Light's daughter is six, same as Takoto. Darkness' chosen bride still wasn't physically old enough, he fell for Sailor Saturn. " Davis answers.

" Do you have names for the other children? " Sora asks.

" No, Selena doesn't know who they are. " Davis states.

" Can you tell us the names of the other warriors? " Izzy asks.

" Digimon only. Light has several forms, human is Lobomon, beast is Kendogarurumon, fusion form, meaning the fusing of human and beast is Beowolfmon. Then there's the unity form which combines the spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Earth, and Metal with Light to form Magnagarurumon. " Davis starts and Izzy types all this down.

" The first Flame is Flamemon, rookie form, then Agunimon for human, BurningGreymon for beast, Aldamon for fusion, and unity uses Wind, Ice, Water, Wood, and Flame to form EmperorGreymon. Wind is Kazemon, then Zephyrmon followed by JetSilphymon as the fusion form. Ice starts with Kumnamon, Korikkakumon, and then Daipenmon. Darkness has four the nastier aspects being Duskmon and Velgemon with Lowëmon and JaegerLowëmon being the nicer aspects, human first, then beast in both cases, Rhihimon is the fusion form. Thunder starts off with Beetlemon then goes to MetalKabuterimon with fusion being RhinoKabuterimon. " Davis tells them.

" Selena's forms? "

" Pelemon is obviously the human form, Nǚhuǒyànshòumon is the beast spirit, Vulcaniamon is fusion, and EmpressGreymon would be Unity but she can't use unity yet. " Davis answers.

" Okay, Nǚhuǒyànshòumon is a mouthful. " Mimi says.

" It translates into female flame beast from Chinese. " Izzy says offhandedly.

" Dude, how much information do you store in your brain? " Davis asks Izzy.

Izzy chuckles at this and Selena snorts silently, Davis was one to talk, he was a freaking genius too. " Izzy drives our teachers crazy too. " Mimi tells Davis.

Selena grins, " Davis does the same with ours. "

" Sel, you traitor. " Davis says in mock hurt.

Selena smiles, " Ah, Davis, you know I'd never make it through school without you. "

" Ain't that the truth, our teachers know you're ADHD yet they still teach you the same way, so then during soccer practice I have to re-teach you so the information actually sticks. " Davis mutters, " Incompetent idiots, Fujiyama's the worst of the lot. "

Tai chuckles, he, Sora, Davis, and Selena all couldn't stand Mr. Fujiyama. The man just rubbed all of them wrong, though the fact that Davis essentially had to re-teach their lessons to Selena wasn't good, it meant that the educational system was failing her. " Selena learns through a hands on approach, right? " Izzy asks Davis.

" Yep, same method her father used for her mother works on her. The tutor her grandma hired to help her is a quack as Selena still ends up calling me to help her, though Jaden also can help her out if necessary. " Davis says.

" She is right here you know, I'm resting, not sleeping. " Selena states.

" Sorry, Sel. You see by teaching her during soccer and making associations that she knows she retains the information better. " Davis explains.

On the fifth day Selena could finally unsplint her arm and she immediately smiles, " About damn time, should have packed some cupcakes in a container that would refill automatically, that way I would have healed quicker, dammit. "

Davis smiles as they reach shore and he raises a set of sandy stairs for them all to descend. Mimi smiles in appreciation at this and once on land they thank Whamon and Selena turns several backflips. Her arm was healed, hot damn. Whamon had mentioned something about a Koromon village as well, it looked like they would have to find that. Veemon was near Selena at the moment though Davis wasn't far away from her either. Meteormon grins, " Man, it's so good to be traveling with Digidestined again. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	6. Meet Etemon and Tai's Crest

Selena stares at the Pagumon in what should be a Koromon Village, she stands to her full height and her warrior symbol flashes, " Where are the Koromon, and don't even think of lying to me, you little tricksters, JP and Tommy told Jaden about you, and Jaden told me. "

Tai freezes, " Tricksters? "

" Yes, they are tricksters but not generally malicious. They most likely took this village over from the Koromon. " Selena says.

The Pagumon shudder, this was the Princess of Flames, " We have them locked up in a cave behind the waterfall. "

The look she sent them had them racing to free them, Meteormon chuckles at this, " So like your father, one glare was generally enough to get most digimon to back down. "

" Yeah, well, I just didn't feel like drawing this out. " Selena says.

Davis frowns, " There's something off with the ground, something buried in it that shouldn't be there but I don't know what. "

Selena had started showing him how to use the different functions of his D-Tector, especially how to use the tracking and communications features. Davis had to admit he liked being able to sense things through the ground. Tai looks at the both of them, " Davis, what do you mean? "

" I'm the Warrior of Earth, which means I can sense things through the ground, like people walking, or things that shouldn't be there. Kinda like how the heat doesn't bug Selena at all but she was miserable whenever we were somewhere cold. " Davis answers.

" True, she didn't like crossing all that snow until she sensed the hot spring and actually went in it. " Tai admits.

Selena snorts, " I can dry myself off, not to mention the heat only helped me regain the strength I lost in that miserable white stuff. Sure I can't freeze but I hate snow. "

" Makes sense that you would in uncomfortable in an element dissimilar to your own. " Izzy remarks as the Koromon are let back into their village.

While they are all cleaning up they relax somewhat. Selena ends up surprising Mimi and Sora with how long her hair actually is, " It's mama's lunar genetics, they all had long hair. I just use my powers to style it. "

" How can you hide all that? " Sora wants to know, as it generally looked like Selena's hair was to mid back.

Selena smirks, " It's all in the magic, my hair just gets pulled into a really high pony tail. "

Mimi was beside herself with jealously over Selena's long, silky chocolate locks, " Mimi, no need to be jealous. I can hook you up with the right hair care products. "

Selena was the first out and she goes to look around the village, a Koromon acting as tour guide for her. " Are you really the Princess of Flames? " he asks her.

" I am, my older brother is the Prince of Darkness and my twin is the Prince of Water. " Selena says, " Oh, the burgundy haired kid is technically the Lord of Earth. "

" There's an Earth Warrior now? " Koromon asks.

Meanwhile Davis is getting questioned by the guys, " What was it like when you first spirit evolved? " Matt asks him.

" It felt amazing, of course, spirit evolving takes a lot out of you. Now I know why our Digimon eat so much, Beast Spirits take even more out of you and it's the Beast Spirit's job to test the wielder. Selena helped me to pass the test without going on a rampage like her father did. " Davis says.

" Wait, he went on a rampage when he first Beast Spirit Evolved? " Tai asks.

" Yeah, it took Ice, whom had his spirit stolen by the corrupted Earth Warrior to get through to him along with Water. Of course, BurningGreymon got cursed out by Agunimon, Ranamon, and oddly enough Lobomon because when he tested Selena's father the link that was keeping her mother alive was shut off. Not to mention Selena's mother had somehow ended up in the digital world in her last life with a high fever. At the end of her brief stay in the Digital World Ancient Greymon swore the Legendary Warriors would protect her. " Davis answers.

" Why doesn't she tell me this stuff? " Tai wants to know.

Davis sighs, " She knows I won't let any of this stuff slip, you would, unintentionally, but you would. "

Tai groans, how did she know him that well, " What about the missing puzzle pieces she mentioned? "

Joe looks up, " Hey, that's right, when she linked our digivices to us she said she felt as though there were puzzle pieces missing, does that mean there should be more than eight of us? "

" Good question, Joe, " Izzy admits, " I just wish that we had the answer for that question. "

" True, if there are more of us then this will be a lot harder to do as they're probably still in our world. " Matt states.

" Just great, though I have to admit it's a lot of fun being here, danger and all. " Davis says.

Joe looks at him, " Are you insane? "

Davis just laughs at this question, " Dude, I practice with college age kids for soccer with Selena and we hold our own, what do you think? "

Tai can't help it, he laughs at this statement, " I thought I was the only one who did that. "

" You're both insane. " Matt decides.

" Dude, I can stare down any of these digimon and not flinch at how they look, could a sane person do that? " Davis asks them all.

Izzy's eyes widen, " He does have a point with that statement. "

" I've accepted that I'm insane and have since moved on from it. I love this world and unlike the rest of you I can become a digimon. " Davis remarks as he gets out of the tub and starts to dry off.

Veemon chuckles at this, " That and you deal with Selena all the time, her normal isn't normal even for Digiworld. "

" You do raise a good point there, Veemon. " Davis admits.

Tai was the next to get out and dry off, once they're both dressed they go in search of food, Selena was probably already adding to their stock of Meat Apples and any flavor cabbages. It was actually good thing she had ended up coming with them or they would have ended up starving. This way they were keeping their weight and they were getting more in shape. Tai and Sora didn't need it as much since they were soccer players same with Davis and Selena. Izzy, Joe, and Mimi however were not in as great of shape.

Davis, Veemon, Tai, and Agumon all head out and find a Koromon whom directs them to the food. They eat their fill and take drinks from their special canteens. Davis frowns suddenly and then looks at Veemon, " Digivolve, now, before I Beast Spirit Evolve, trouble's coming. "

Veemon nods and digivolves to Veedramon while Agumon digivolves to Greymon, they race ahead to meet the trouble and Davis has four loops of data around his left hand, he scans it and calls out, " Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution! Ahhhhh! Yêshòumon, Beastly Lord of Earth! "

" Now what's all this? "

Greymon groans, " That's Etemon, he thinks he's hot stuff as a singer. "

" He's also an ultimate level digimon. " Veedramon says.

" Tectonic Slam! " Yêshòumon says, unleashing his attack.

Just then Nǚhuǒyànshòumon comes into the fight unleashing her Wildfire Tsunami attack. " Nova Blast! "

" Vee Nova Blast! "

Etemon is tossed backwards, " So the rumors about the Princess of Flames being here are true. Concert… "

Nǚhuǒyànshòumon acts before he can launch the attack though, " Pyro Barrage! "

" Rockslide Howl! " Yêshòumon adds in.

Nǚhuǒyànshòumon smirks, " Don't let him use his Concert Crush attack or you will be drained of your power. "

" Meteor Wing. "

" Needle Spray! "

These two attacks announced the arrival of Sora and Mimi to the battle. Greymon unleashes another Nova Blast on Etemon while Veedramon uses his Cutting Shoot on him. Nǚhuǒyànshòumon, a mix between a dragon and fox, tackles Etemon similarly to Agunimon's Flame Tackle. She leaps away and another Meteor Wing hits him followed up immediately by another Rockslide Howl. Etemon chose to retreat at that moment and Selena ends her evolution at the same time Davis does. They race back to the village and immediately start chowing down. Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon, and Palmon not far behind them.

Matt blinks, " What gives? "

" Just battled a wannabe rock star digimon, ultimate level, used beast spirits, very hungry. " Selena answers him, even as she is chowing down.

" What she said. " Biyomon says, still eating.

The Koromon that had given Selena her tour comes over, " Thank you for protecting our village. "

" I'm a Legendary Warrior, it's what I do. " Selena says, not wanting to be thanked for something that should be common courtesy.

Davis and Selena are still eating after the digimon stop, they had used a lot of energy in the Beast Spirit forms after all. Tai, Mimi, and Sora show up then and Tai tells Matt, Joe, TK, and Izzy all about the battle. Selena and Davis finally reach their saturation point and the flame princess sighs, " Etemon is going to be a royal pain in the ass. You guys need to find your crests, and don't worry about the next level until you figure your crests out, Davis and I effectively have the Ultimate level already. " Selena states, looking straight at Tai when she says this.

Tai laughs uneasily, she really knew him far too well. " Got it, Selena, 'cause I know you'll make me regret it if I do something stupid. "

Selena smirks, " That's the job of all little sisters and I have ample practice with nii-chan, Tai-nii. "

Davis snorts at this, ample, Jaden was almost worse than him and Tai combined. Selena smiles as she knew exactly what Davis was thinking. The next day they set out and as they near the water fall Tai's tag starts to glow orange. Tai races off with the others following him and soon he has claimed his crest of courage which looked like a sun. " Now I know why Agunimon said I was a chosen child of fire, look at my crest. " Tai says.

" Wow, it looks like a sun, and suns are big balls of fire technically speaking. I wonder what my crest will be? " Izzy says and then they notice where they all were and Selena cheers.

" Yahoo, more desert, yes. I love the heat. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.

Author's Note: Some small things have been changed with Selena being along but it will mostly stay canon with just a few changes, such as Angemon not getting reformatted in the fight with Devimon. Also, please remember to vote in my poll and I have fixed chapter four, can't believe I did that. Selena's beast spirit's name translates into female flame beast from Chinese, or at least that's what Google Translate says, if that's wrong I am so sorry.


	7. Reliability Found, Kazemon Comes

Selena skips along happily as everyone else was miserable though she did make sure to keep Davis, Veemon, and Meteormon at acceptable temperatures. The others nearly curse her for this, even TK. No one was getting on their cases for swearing so they were all going to swear when they thought it was necessary, besides Selena happened to be her father's daughter and nothing would keep her from swearing when pissed off anyhow.

**That's my girl, keeping her friends comfortable while leaving the others to suffer, though Mimi isn't suffering as much as the others are, neither is Palmon or Gomamon.**

** Takuya, when are you going to stop watching through me?**

** When my baby girl and Digiworld is safe. **Is the retorted response Agunimon gets from his partner.

Agunimon sighs silently, of course Takuya would keep watch until things were settled, that was just the way he was built. **Geez, you're still as stubborn as ever and Selena's just as bad. **

** Why thank you for that compliment. I just hope when she gets older mom doesn't get bitchy. Mom always wanted to raise a traditional Japanese girl and Selena will be far from that. Can you imagine her learning Ikebana?**

** Hell no, Selena would sooner burn the flowers than arrange them.**

** Precisely, I'm just hoping to hell I'm conscious when she hits her teen years, otherwise mom's really gonna blow it.**

** How so, Takuya?**

** By trying to force my baby girl into being someone she's not. This is why if she ever dates Davis I'm not going to say a word as he'll probably be the only one that will be able to keep her sane while she has to deal with mom. Jaden won't be there to act as a buffer all the time.**

** Especially since he wants to go to Duel Academy.**

** Seriously, does he at least play soccer?**

** Yes, he does, he helps Selena and Davis train, plus he plays at the Kanbara Family Reunion.**

** What about my nephew, does he show up at the reunions?**

** Yes, along with his adoptive parents. They let him see his paternal family.**

While Agunimon is chatting with his partner Selena has extended her protection fully over Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon. Davis chuckles as Tai looks at her darkly, " I've said it once and I'll say it again, Selena, you are evil. "

Selena just gives him the stink eye and skips off. Davis and the ones protected from the heat following after her, " Why does Gomamon get protected anyway? " Joe asks.

" He's a water digimon, duh. " Selena calls back to Joe.

Joe winces, " Man, how can she make a person feel like a complete idiot with one simple sentence? "

Davis smiles at this comment and follows his best friend, though he did make sure to sever Etemon's dark network in several places as they walked. Couldn't make things too easy on the rock star reject after all. An hour later Joe's tag starts to glow and they follow it to an old style coliseum, while Joe tries to find his crest the others start up a game of soccer, while Selena sends Tai a level glare. Tai nods to show he understood, leave the heavy lifting to her and Davis for now. The two legendary warriors made sure to stay away from the goals and both dodged the attacks that would have trapped them. Everyone else, including Veemon and Meteormon were trapped in the goals.

Selena glares up at the talentless rock star and Beast Spirit evolves before Etemon can do anything else, " Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution! Ahhhhhhhh! Nǚhuǒyànshòumon! "

" Execute… Spirit Evolution! Erdemon! "

Etemon sends in a Greymon and a Phantomon to fight them, " Erdemon, take Greymon, I've got the ghost. "Nǚhuǒyànshòumon says.

Erdemon dives into the ground and pops up behind Greymon before nailing him with his hammer, then he dives back under. Nǚhuǒyànshòumon roars out a challenge to Phantomon and he answers her challenge. As she fires off a Pyro Barrage Erdemon pulls off Grumblemon's trick of calling up Golemon. It was then he noticed the other were gone and realized that Joe must have found his crest. Once Erdemon has Greymon's fractal code scanned he slide evolves and goes to help Nǚhuǒyànshòumon just as the others reappear.

" Go, Nǚhuǒyànshòumon, Yêshòumon, you can do it! " TK calls out.

Nǚhuǒyànshòumon smiles at this, " Wildfire Tsunami! "

Phantomon twirls his scythe and blocks the attack, " Rockslide Howling! "

" Diabolic Star! "

" Pyro Barrage! "

Phantomon floats out of the way, " Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! "

Birdramon takes flight, " Meteor Wing! "

" Shadow Scythe. "

" Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon. "

" Palmon digivolve to… Togemon. "

" Electro Shocker! " Kabuterimon calls out and from a different direction at the same time comes Togemon's Needle Spray.

" Rockslide Howling! "

" Wildfire Tsunami! "

Both attacks converge on Phantomon and he screams as his fractal code shows, "Nǚhuǒyànshòumon slide evolution… Pelemon. Phantomon time to burn away your impurities, fractal code digitize! "

The evolutions end and Selena collapses then and there. Davis chuckles and goes over to her, helping her to stand up, " I think you need some food, Sel. "

Selena glares at him weakly and he pulls out an any flavor cabbage for her to eat. Selena devours it in ten seconds flat and Davis keeps feeding her until she can stand on her own. She cooks an apple for herself and Davis before tossing cabbages to the digimon that digivolved to help them deal with Phantomon. " I can seriously understand why my parents ate so much. Damn, that takes a lot out of a person. "

" Tell me about it. " Davis says, the meat apples had helped them to regain their strength and they were going to start training, if only to get their stamina up for spirit evolving, Veemon would be training right alongside them too, as Erdemon had revealed both of Veemon's evolutionary lines to Davis, so Davis was going to make sure his partner got both of them.

" Are you two all right? " Tai asks.

" Tired and hungry, that's about it. " Selena answers him.

" Yeah, we're good, just need to do some training. " Davis states.

" Why training? " Joe asks.

" To get their stamina up so they can handle spirit evolving easier. " Tai answers for them easily.

" True, I guess that does make sense, " Sora admits, " Just don't overdo it you two. "

Selena rolls her eyes at this, " Did you take note of how fast my broken arm healed, huh? "

Mimi grins, Selena was a little firecracker, but she was also a sweetheart. Mimi watches as Selena cooks a Meat Apple for Gomamon and while he's eating it she pours some water from her canteen over him, " Thanks, Selena. "

" No prob, my 'rents first time here they helped a bunch of Gomamon get home before going to the Autumn Leaf Fair to look for the boys stolen D-Tectors. They all got tricked by the Toucanmon whom were working for a LadyIceDevimon. " Selena says.

" Any other stories you could tell us? " Matt wants to know.

" Meteormon could tell you how Koji got his Beast Spirit. He was a Gotsumon then. " Selena says and downs another Meat Apple. While the warriors are replenishing their strength Meteormon tells the other kids the story of how Koji got Kendogarurumon.

" Prodigious, I would love to hear more about the first generation Legendary Warriors. " Izzy states.

" I especially want to hear about Zoey. " Mimi says.

A giggle can be heard just then, " Hiya, I'm Kazemon, human spirit of the Warrior of Wind, no, Agunimon, Zoey is not awake, Lady Ophanimon sent me to help train Davis, Selena, and Veemon. Zoey is my partner and I'd be glad to tell you some stories about the first group. "

**Why does Kazemon get given a physical form?**__Takuya whines.

Kazemon rolls her eyes at the same time Agunimon does, Selena sighs at this and looks at Kazemon, " What did papa say, huh? "

" Oh, he's just whining about me having a physical form. " Kazemon says.

Selena face palms at this and groans, " Papa, I know damn well you can hear me through Agunimon, grow up! This is your eight year old daughter telling you this. "

Kazemon laughs, " He's pouting now because he just got scolded by his baby girl. "

Selena flops back to the ground, " At least he can still see through Agunimon's eyes. " Davis says.

" Still he doesn't need to act like he did when he first came here. " Selena tells Davis.

" Wait, you're comatose father's mind is still active? " Izzy asks.

Agunimon scoffs at this, _Active, I doubt Takuya would ever be able to shut off his brain._

" Agunimon says he doubts Takuya would ever be able to shut his brain off. Seems a bit annoyed. " Tai tells Izzy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	8. Crest of Sincerity

Davis groans as he blocks another kick from Kazemon in his human form while Veemon is sparring with Selena in her human form. Selena was already at a green belt with blue tips meaning she was almost at blue belt. The color ranking system for her school was white, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red, and finally black. Selena had been teaching him the beginning katas and he went through them in his spare time. She'd watch and correct him every now and then, but still he loved learning. They all drop two hours later, they had stayed at the coliseum to train. The others had gotten a fire going and even now were cooking some Meat Apples for two of their three youngest.

Selena, Veemon, and Davis all stumble over to the fire wearily, still they did manage to eat before crashing out. Tai picks up Selena to carry her, Matt grabs Davis, and Meteormon gets Veemon with Joe taking Selena's bag. Kazemon leads the way and Selena snuggles up to Tai. The older goggle headed boy smiles at this knowing that Selena trusted very few people, so the fact that he was on that short list astounded him. Then there was the fact that her older brother trusted him with her. " Kazemon, where are we going anyhow? "

" There's another crest nearby and I'm trying to lead us to it. " Kazemon says.

" Prodigious, soon we'll have three crests, but we still need six more. "

Kazemon looks at Davis, she could feel the power within him, Lady Ophanimon had known the instant the Earth spirits had chosen him, Davis was the child of Miracles. Kazemon thought it was rather ironic that Selena's best friend turned out to be the child of Miracles while her mother had been known for making the impossible possible, miracles if you wanted to look at it that way. Plus, Davis was exactly what Selena needed, even Takuya recognized the fact that Davis most likely was going to come to mean a lot to his daughter and he trusted Davis to keep his little girl grounded.

Selena suddenly snaps awake and Kazemon curses, the female flame warrior was already on the move, shoving Tai out of the way even as her D-Tector is in hand. She somersaults to her right and takes off running, cartwheeling out of the way of another attack. Kazemon slams into the enemy digimon and Selena stands tall, fire blazing in her eyes, " Execute… Spirit Evolution! Pelemon, the Princess of Flames. "

Pelemon's eyes narrow as Kazemon gets knocked aside by the WaruMonzaemon, " Pyro Tornado! "

The attack connects but she gets hit with WaruMonzaemon's Heart Breaker. Kazemon gets back up, " Hurricane Wave! "

Pelemon snaps out of her depression state, " Man, that attack is _soooo _not fair. That's it, you overgrown evil teddy bear, you're going down. " Pelemon says.

Tai hears Agunimon laugh, _She is so much like her father it isn't even funny. He said the exact same thing in the exact same way after being hit by that attack in his normal state, though at least Koji got hit too._

Tai grins, " Apparently her dad said the same thing about that attack in the same way and Koji got hit by it to in their normal states according to Agunimon. "

**That attack is not fair.** Takuya says to Agunimon.

Agunimon agreed with his partner on this one, hell, Lobomon agreed with them both. It was one of the few things that Takuya and Koji had ever been able to fully agree on. WaruMonzaemon's attack was not fair. Soon enough Pelemon is scanning WaruMonzaemon's fractal code and she watches as the Digi egg flies off to Primary Village. Pelemon ends her evolution and snarls, " I hate that damn attack. "

**That's my baby girl, just like her father.**

** That isn't a good thing, you realize this, right?**

** Of course it is, Agunimon, means she won't get walked all over growing up. You think I like the fact that she only tolerates my mother, I've heard all their arguments through you. I can't believe my mom is almost making my daughter miserable.**

Agunimon sighs at this, his partner did have a point, if not for Jaden, Tai, and Davis Selena would be utterly miserable, as it was she barely spoke at home, and never to her grandmother. Jaden didn't know how to handle the situation between his female relatives, though he never abandoned his sister, always taking her side, the siblings had learned sign language so they could still converse as well. They were also teaching themselves French, Italian, German, and Spanish so they could then talk in other languages too. Selena had taken to teaching Davis French as well.

Tai walks over to Selena, " You all right to walk? "

He got his answer when she crashed out, " Looks like her adrenaline wore off. " Izzy says.

Tai swings her up again and they continue on though he did make sure to toss a cabbage to Kazemon first. Kazemon blinks and then she grins, " I love that purple backpack. Serena was a lifesaver with that thing when it came to food. "

Selena was once again cuddled up in Tai's arms, " How'd she know anyhow? " Tai asks.

" Her mother's danger sense was off the charts due to life with her parents, then her days as Sailor Moon just heightened that. Seems Selena inherited that danger sense. " Kazemon answers.

Tai mulls that over as they continue on, it did make some kind of sense. Kazemon starts telling them about some of the adventures of the first legendary warriors as they walk on when Mimi's tag starts to glow. Mimi races ahead following the pull of her tag while the others follow after her as fast as they can. They all knew they needed to stay together and Matt was learning a few things about himself as he was told how Koji had first acted in the Digital World. It reminded Matt of himself.

Tai grins as he hears about some of Takuya's antics, they all pulled up short as an ocean liner appeared in their sight. Kazemon blinks, " Okay, that is just weird, even for the Digital World. "

Once Mimi managed to get them on board they lay their sleeping members down and let them rest, though Tai was reluctant to leave them, _I'll watch over them, but be careful, this reeks of a trap, but you all needed the rest, not everyone thrives in the heat like Selena does._

Tai nods at Agunimon and heads out to get some food and enjoy the pool, Joe had left Selena's backpack in the room. Meteormon eats up and then he pauses, something was wrong. He yells out in shock when Kokatorimon, a large chicken looking digimon whom could no longer fly ambushes him and ties him up with the other boys. Kazemon was with the girls and Veemon snaps awake when the giant chicken comes after him and his partners, " Vee Head Butt! "

Davis and Selena both snap awake, Davis Spirit Evolving immediately upon rolling off the bed he was on, " I'm off to find the girls. " Selena says, grabbing her backpack.

" Got it, Veemon, can you digivolve? "

" Yeah, why? " Veemon asks.

" Go with Sel, help the girls if they need it, I'll try and keep the chicken busy. " Erdemon says.

Selena and Veemon race to find the girls while Erdemon works to keep the chicken busy, that was when the same fate that befell Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, and Gomamon befell him. Kokatorimon hit him with his Stun Flame Shoot. Veemon feels the danger his male partner is in and digivolves while Selena gets the girls. Sora and Mimi end up running out of the bathroom in towels while Kazemon helps Veedramon deal with the chicken. " Palmon digivolve to… Togemon. "

" Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon. "

Selena races off with the girls, she didn't think she could spirit evolve again at the moment. They duck as their digimon send Kokatorimon sailing their way, Kazemon and Birdramon start off the attacks, " Meteor Wing! "

" Hurricane Wave! "

" Vee Nova Blast! "

" Needle Spray! "

Kokatorimon slams into the smoke stack and is barbequed by the combo attacks, freeing the digimon and Erdemon from their paralysis. He finds the girls first, " Okay, where is that damn chicken! "

" We fricasseed him. " Sora says as the others come up as the Numemon abandon ship.

Erdemon swears under his breath, annoyed that the damn chicken had paralyzed him, " Kokatorimon's attack is so unfair. "

" Rank's up there with WaruMonzaemon's Heart Break attack. " Gomamon mutters.

They abandon the ship and all of them curse when Kokatorimon sends it straight at them. That was when they spied a giant cactus and ran over to the other side of it. The ship hit the cactus and Kokatorimon went sailing. After that brief moment of excitement Mimi's tag starts to glow again and the bud on top of the cactus starts to bloom showing Mimi's crest inside of it. Once the crest is resting in her tag Mimi blinks, " How could I possibly be worthy of the Crest of Sincerity anyhow? "

Selena smirks, " Because you are always sincere with everything you say, but now you have to be sincere with yourself, Mimi. You have to face the truth of whom you are and accept yourself, flaws and all. "

" Oh, that's going to be hard, isn't it. " Mimi murmurs.

Kazemon giggles, " You wouldn't have been chosen if you couldn't handle it, Mimi, relax. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	9. Friendship and Knowledge Selena Gets Mad

A couple of days after the Kokatorimon incident Davis pauses, feeling vibrations through the ground, " Kazemon, can you scout ahead, I'm not sure what it is I'm picking up. " Davis says.

" Sure, I can do that. " Kazemon says.

Joe was currently drizzling water over his partner while the other partners are given drinks from their own water bottles. Selena was currently downing her bottle before allowing it to fill back up. She tosses everyone a cabbage as well, they had to keep their strength up after all. Kazemon comes back just then and she looked grim, " Etemon's ahead in his carriage and two of the crests are hidden near each other in the same direction Etemon is going. "

" Dammit, what the hell do we do now? " Tai mutters.

" You have two Ultimates on your side, Sel and I could easily beast spirit evolve and distract him. " Davis reminds Tai.

" You two can't keep risking your lives like that. "

" You're forgetting about his Concert Crush attack. " Biyomon points out.

Right, if Nǚhuǒyànshòumon and Yêshòumon hadn't kept attacking him before he could launch that attack they would have been creamed, as it drained a digimon of their power. Biyomon had a point with that, " Kazemon, can you tell which crests? "

" No, I can't, I'm sorry. " Kazemon says.

Selena stretches out with her empathy, " Matt and Izzy's crests are the ones Etemon is in the way of. Mama's an empath, I inherited that from her, the crests resonate with them. "

" All right, " Tai begins, " We just need to get Matt and Izzy past Etemon without him being any the wiser for it, should be easy. "

" I get it, since they're the ones who need to go claim the crests then all we need to do is keep Etemon busy just long enough for them to get back. How do we go about that though? " Sora says.

" Hello, Legendary Warrior of Earth here. " Davis says only to be ignored by the older kids, TK and Selena were shut out of the planning too. The Princess of Flames glares at the older kids before walking off with Davis and TK.

" Guys, we can't let them shut us out like this, though why they are now I just don't know. " Selena murmurs.

" Yeah, it's not fair to any of us. " TK says.

" I agree fully with that, but how can we make them understand that what they're doing is hurting us? " Davis muses.

Veemon and Patamon frown as they look at the older kids, making plans without accepting input from the younger kids. The younger kids were part of the team too. Selena, Davis, and TK make their own plan, deciding to back up their idiot older companions. Kazemon looks over at them and knows Takuya's daughter won't just sit on the sidelines. Davis and TK also seemed like they wouldn't take to being sidelined either.

Once the older kids set their plan into motion TK looks at his fellow age mates, " I wanna start training with you guys. "

" That's actually a good idea because I'm tired of not being able to digivolve and help out often. " Patamon says.

" I guess we'll train while they do whatever. " Davis shrugs and they set to work, training themselves. Kazemon sighs, hopefully the older kids realized what they were doing before the younger ones split off into their own faction. Although she wouldn't blame them for doing that for a second, digidestined needed to stick together.

It was only when Mimi screamed did they stop training, " Patamon digivolve to… Angemon. "

" Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon. "

" Execute… Beast Spirit Evolution! " Davis and Selena cry out together.

"Nǚhuǒyànshòumon! "

" Yêshòumon! "

All four digimon head for the battle, " Hand of Fate! " Angemon calls out before Etemon can use his Concert Crush again.

" Vee Nova Blast! " Veedramon calls out from a different side, both attacks slamming into the Ultimate level pain in the ass.

Yêshòumon comes at him from below even as Nǚhuǒyànshòumon drops in on him from above. The partners of the older kids and the older kids all watch in stunned disbelief as those they had left behind save their asses. Even Kazemon and Meteormon had gone down, though Meteormon hadn't de-digivolved into his rookie form of Gotsumon. They keep Etemon off balance and don't give him a chance to use his Concert Crush attack. Matt and Izzy returned to find Etemon getting his ass handed to him by two beast spirits and two champions. The monkey retreats once again and Nǚhuǒyànshòumon ends her evolution before storming over to Tai.

Tai pales as he recognized the set of her eyes, she'd only turned that look on him once for going along with something Jaden had dreamed up and he had never wanted to see it directed at him again. " Now, Selena, you kind, sweet, caring, loving adorable in all but blood little sister of mine, I'm sorry we shut you, Davis, and TK out of the planning. You really saved our asses. Please don't hurt me. " Tai had dropped to his hands and knees, was actually pleading with an eight year old.

Matt would have said something about this except he had caught the look in her eyes and realized Tai had done the right thing. Selena apparently had a very nasty temper, " Now you're sorry, Taichi Kamiya! Just you wait until I'm done with you and Greymon, you will be wishing Kazemon was training you instead! The same goes for the rest of you for going along with his stupidity, I am a Legendary Warrior, not just a little girl that you think you have to fucking protect, does everyone comprehend this! "

They all flinch as her temper breaks over them, Kazemon chuckles, yeah, she had her father's temper, that was for sure. " Looks like Selena inherited the Kanbara temper. " Kazemon states blandly.

Selena leads them all over to Piximon's place and shoves them in with a note for Piximon to train them into the ground. Kazemon and Meteormon could handle training the rest of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sailor Moon.


	10. Training Begins

" Hello there, digidestined of virtues, I'm Lobomon, Legendary Warrior of Light, I will be your torturer… I mean trainer for the next month along with Piximon. "

" Yup, yup, what he says is true. " a pink powder puff with wings says.

" First thing you will all do is run up these stairs, and I mean run, until you can do it without getting winded. " Lobomon says, " Human and digimon alike, do you understand me. "

Lobomon had never seen humans go that pale, **Ha, Takuya didn't even go that pale when Serena went into labor with Jaden.** " What are you all waiting on, maggots, move it. " Lobomon snaps.

The children start the long run up the stairs and Piximon used his Pixibombs to keep them running. Koji was laughing his ass off as he watches this, this month was going to be hell for them. In another part of Piximon's place Kazemon is working with the younger kids although she was gentler and letting them work up gradually. Patamon had small rocks tied to his ears and moved them up and down slowly to build up their strength while the kids were all doing sit ups, crunches, push-ups, and wind sprints under Kazemon's direction. Veemon was doing the same as the kids for now, Kazemon was going to add agility into his training soon as Davis wanted Veemon to have access to both evolutionary lines.

While the younger kids get breaks the older kids are forced right into push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks, and crunches. It wasn't as bad for Tai and Sora due to soccer and Tai was a training maniac but this was taking it to a whole new level. Piximon had taken the digimon in hand and was working them hard too, making them run around his home two hundred times. Tai swore then and there to never, ever piss Selena Tayuya Kanbara off ever again, she was nasty with her revenge. Izzy was about ready to pass out as he spent more time on the computer than exercising.

Mimi was finding it hard to believe that such a sweet little girl had such a vindictive streak in her. However, anyone whom had ever known her mother would know where she got this from. It was why her fellow warriors feared her temper and her penchant for pranks, something else Selena had inherited from her mother. By the time Lobomon let them stop only Tai was able to get up and move and that's because he knew he needed to stretch or he wouldn't be able to move the next day, not to mention there was no way in hell that he was going to give Lobomon the satisfaction.

Koji groans, why were goggle heads so damn stubborn. Lobomon smirks at his partner's reaction, naturally Tai would be the one to make sure he stretched out thoroughly after the workout he'd just put them all through. With a groan Sora forces herself to stretch out as well and Lobomon quirks an eyebrow at this, looked like the Child of Love was just as stubborn as the Child of Courage. Surprisingly Joe was the next one to start to stretch out and Mimi follows his lead. Tai starts to passively stretch out Izzy's limbs and muscles while Sora does the same for Matt. They had to make sure they made it through this training, this was there penance for pushing aside a part of their team because they were younger.

" I never even knew I had some of these muscles. " Matt groans.

" I knew they existed I've just never felt said existence until now. " Izzy moans, Tai and Sora were still stretching their muscles out.

Mimi and Joe were slowly stretching out but they were getting there, " I'm just glad I'm a training nut for soccer, otherwise this would have hurt a helluva lot more. " Tai admits.

" How long and hard do you train for soccer, Tai? " Joe asks him.

" I get up at five every morning and run for ten miles round trip, after which I do one hundred crunches, push-ups, sit-ups, squats, jumping jacks, and I have twenty pound weights as well, I do one hundred repetitions of each arm exercise before I take my shower and get ready for the day, then depending on if my mother has made anything edible I either eat breakfast at home or buy a raspberry muffin from the local bakery. " Tai answers.

Koji curses, why did all goggle heads play soccer? Why were they all such damn training nuts for the sport they loved as well? Lobomon curses this as well, he had apparently taken Tai's training up to the next level then, the others it would be more torturous for, Tai not so much. " We add chin ups tomorrow. " Lobomon says.

Tai sends him a scathing look that reaches through to Koji, " Try all you like, light boy. Agunimon's told me about you and your partner, you will not break me. "

The spiritually linked light duo freezes, no wonder this boy was a chosen child of fire, he refused to back down. Koji smirks, these children were in good hands with him as their leader. It had taken him a while to realize that about Takuya, hopefully the older male blonde came to his senses sooner than he did. If only he had, had more faith in Takuya's belief that together they could accomplish anything and it was Takuya whom had ultimately saved Koichi too, he had been too chicken to actually fight his brother and save him until Takuya had metaphorically kicked some sense into him.

Selena, Davis, TK, and their digimon just lounge around, their training had ended a lot earlier, well, their physical training anyhow. Meteormon was teaching them how to identify the different Digiworld flora and how to make medicines from them. This training human and digimon alike paid attention to, as they knew one of them could get seriously hurt. Come dawn the next day Lobomon wakes all the older children up, lets them have their meal and waits half an hour before he cracks the whip, Tai and Sora immediately started stretching at twenty-five minutes, not willing to screw muscles up because of this training. Today Lobomon walks them down to the bottom of the stairs, human and digimon before starting the run with Piximon once again giving them incentive.

Tai just concentrates on his footing and runs, no way would he give in and show pain. The original lone wolf would not break him. Hell no would that happen anytime soon. Tai made it up in half the time the others did and takes that time to stretch out some more, that way his leg muscles wouldn't seize up. Lobomon growls at this, Tai was not going to give in easily but he would break the goggle head, this he swore. Tai had already moved on to one of the trees and started doing the promised chin-ups before Sora even made it up the stairs and started stretching out as well.

Tai was already on his twentieth chin-up when Sora joins him and Joe makes it up, following their lead and stretching out. Lobomon groans internally, athletes always made for harder breaking. Tai has done one hundred chin-ups by the time the others are up and drops down, stretches his arms out before dropping into the other exercises. Lobomon groans, he'd have to make things even harder on all of them. Once everyone has completed the exercises Lobomon smirks at Tai. The goggle head meets his look head on, " Bring it on, Lobomon. "

" You will all spar with me one on one. " Lobomon says.

The others stare at him horrified while Tai straightens his back, his eyes steely. Lobomon grins, he was so going to enjoy this, " I'll go last so I can observe my opponent. " Tai says.

Lobomon curses, he'd forgotten that Tai hung out with Jaden and Selena. Tai would not fall to him easily. Matt walks forward and soon he is eating concrete. Sora lasted the longest against him. Tai's keen eyes had been taking in everything during each one of these confrontations and he zips forward and goes into a slide tackle, sliding through Lobomon's legs, before switching into a sweep kick, throwing Lobomon off balance and then he backflips away. That was just a greeting the real spar was about to begin. Lobomon blinks at this, leave it to a damn soccer player to pick up on that flaw in his defense. The others were all stretching out so they wouldn't be as sore the next day or next session.

Matt was amazed at what Tai had managed to pull off so easily. What none of them knew was that Tai actually sparred with Jaden almost every day. Jaden was wicked fast on his feet and had trained Tai to be the same, plus Jaden had taught him how to think on his feet. Tai squares himself and Lobomon curses at this, " Damn interfering Kanbaras! "

He could hear Takuya laughing at him along with Agunimon and Selena. Tai smirks at this, " Jay is one of my best friends, Lobomon. Maybe you should have checked with your brother before you decided on this course of action. " Tai calls out.

Real World:

Jaden Takoto Kanbara grabs his crutches as he makes good his hobbling escape. He loved his grandmother, don't get him wrong, but the woman was driving him crazy. He had to get out of the house, so he decided to go visit his cousin, Takato. _Jaden, I have some interesting news for you. _

_ What's up, Lowëmon?_

_ Well, it seems Taichi, Davis, and your sister have all been called to the digital world. What you'll really find interesting is right now Lobomon is training the older kids and he's currently facing down Tai. Also, the Earth Spirits chose young Davis._

Jaden's eyes widen even as he quickly makes his escape by crutches. Once he reached the train station he uses his pass to get on the one heading to Shinjuku. Lobomon was in for one helluva surprise, though he was pissed and disappointed that he didn't get to go with his little sister to Digiworld. Tai had better hope to hell he kept his little sister safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


	11. Preparing for War

One month later Tai smirks as he stares down Lobomon, the Human Spirit of Light had been unable to break him but he had broken the others. Now it was down to the last spar and there was no way in hell Tai was going to lose in this final spar. The others were all sprawled out on the ground groaning, every time Lobomon had failed to break Tai he had increased their training and had threatened to return and test them just to make sure they kept up with their training. Needless to say all of them were going to keep up with their training. TK, Davis, Selena, Veemon, Patamon, Kazemon, and Meteormon have gathered to watch this last spar between Tai and Lobomon.

Lobomon moves first and Tai pivots on his left foot and nails Lobomon with a side kick. The light warrior spins to face Tai even as the eleven year old backflips away. **Take him down, Tai, he could use some more humbling!**

Tai smirks, he'd heard that and was fully prepared to humble the Light Warrior. _Come on, Tai, take him down._ Agunimon encourages the younger leader.

Lobomon rolls his eyes at this commentary even while Tai keeps his eyes on Lobomon's, though he also watched the rest of Lobomon's body for any movement that would give him away. Tai had dodged before Lobomon had even realized he had committed to an attack, a left cross, leaving him open for a roundhouse kick, and then Tai immediately drops down into a sweep kick. Then he somersaults to his right before turning a backflip, just in time to dodge a drop kick. Selena smirks, Lobomon was so gonna get owned in this fight, as Tai-nii had taken every fight against him as an opportunity to learn more of his fighting style and formulate the proper way to take him down.

Davis grins as he watches Tai tuck and roll under a right hook kick and then immediately nailing Lobomon in the ass with a kick. Tai immediately changed positions, as he had learned from Jaden you never stayed in the same place for a spar or fight. Hit and fade attacks to wear your opponent down, then you went in for the kill. Jaden( in Shinjuku, visiting Takato) is currently watching through JagerLowëmon and laughing his ass off. He'd taught Tai well, good thing his cousin was also watching through Mùshòumon . " Is Lobomon always like this? " Takato asks his cousin.

" Yeah, because he doesn't like losing to goggle heads, Takato. He's been trying to break Tai for a month Digital World time and he hasn't succeeded. " Jaden remarks.

Back to the Digital World, Etemon is wondering where those damned kids have hidden themselves. Especially those younger kids, they were the ones that were really hard to deal with. The princess of flames shouldn't even be here and yet here she was, making a nuisance of herself. Then there was the other child, the one with the Veemon and the Earth Spirits. Then there was the boy with the Angemon as a partner, all three of them had to go, immediately.

Back at Piximon's place Lobomon draws one of his light kendo sticks and Tai smiles at this, Lobomon was really determined to break him. " Where's your honor, Lobomon, I'm unarmed. "

Lobomon curses and puts his weapon away, **Damn gogglehead! Why won't he just lose like he's supposed to?**

** Koj, no gogglehead ever surrenders, no matter what the odds are stacked against them. Sure we may have our doubts and we may almost quit, but we never surrender or retreat if we can help it. **Takuya fires back at his best friend.

Tai leaps up into a spin kick and Lobomon blocks the one, not expecting Tai to switch momentum and nail him with the other leg, sending him sailing into Piximon's side wall. " Dammit, Takuya, I will make Jaden pay for this. " Lobomon snaps.

" Hey, no threatening Nii-chan, Lobomon. " Selena snaps.

" Your brother trained him. " Lobomon retorts.

" Want me to spirit evolve and kick your ass, Uncle Koji, as I know damn well you've taken control. " Selena fires back.

Takuya starts laughing at this and on Earth the rest of the digidestined Kanbaras are laughing at this too. Tai takes advantage of Lobomon's distraction and lays him out with a high kick, " Do you yield, Warrior of Light? "

" Dammit, yes. Shut up, all of you Kanbaras. " Lobomon snarls.

Indeed Selena, Takuya, Jaden, and Takato were all laughing their asses off at the fact that Tai had beaten him. **Why would I do that, buuudy?** Takuya asks him.

**Why are you my best friend again?** Koji wonders out loud.

**Hurtful, Koj, real hurtful, I even named you Jaden's godfather.** Takuya says.

Kazemon rolls her eyes, " We'll sneak out in the middle of the night, less chance of being spotted. "

" Sounds good, you guys stock up on food with that wonderful purple backpack? " Tai asks.

" We sure did. We also made a lot of medicines. " TK says.

" Yeah, Meteormon taught us how to identify the flora and make the medicines. " Davis says.

Meteormon had also been teaching Joe since Joe was the medically inclined one. Lobomon had allowed it to, as they needed more than one medic in the group and it wasn't fair for only the younger ones to learn all this natural medical knowledge. Selena stands up and stretches out before looking at Tai, " Care for another spar, Tai-nii, I need someone closer to my level to spar with me again. "

While they weave around each other TK goes over to Matt with Patamon and Davis just lays back, " We have three crests to find, right? "

" Yeah, why, Davis? " Izzy asks him.

" Well, we won't always be able to sneak past Etemon to get the crests and mine is one of them. We still need TK and Sora's as well. " Davis states.

" Not to mention those missing puzzle pieces Selena found out about, that would be another two crests, right? " Joe states.

" At least another two crests. " Mimi confirms.

" Right, that means we have at least two more that should be with us, yet aren't for some reason. " Matt remarks.

" So, we essentially need to find out how many of us there are supposed to be and make sure we all get here for the big finale, as something tells me that we'll be back on Earth for some of this fight. " Tai says.

" You've spent way too much time with me and nii-chan, Tai-nii. You're right, everything's about to go to hell and we may not be able to do anything about it immediately, you guys will have your own Light. " Selena says.

" That's one of the other crests. " Izzy says.

" Correct and if I'm right it belongs to Kari. " Selena states softly.

" This is all because we witnessed that fight between two digimon when we were kids, right? " Tai asks.

" The Heighton View Terrace incident, makes sense that digimon were involved. Davis, did you see that fight? "

" Yeah, I did, we Motomiyas have always lived near the Kamiyas. Jun didn't see the battle but I most definitely did. " Davis says.

" All we need to do is find another kid whom saw that battle then. " Sora says.

" It may not be that easy, guys, the other kid may have been called for a different reason altogether. " Selena cautions them.

" True, Selena is a second generation digidestined after all, we can't afford to make too many assumptions. " Izzy admits.

" How will we know if Kari is one of us? " Tai asks.

" First of all, Meeko will try and make off with her digivice, something tells me you'll end up back on Earth near home shortly, Tai-nii, before you leave your apartment, search it for a digivice. Our next enemy after Etemon may just have the next digimon which means he could have the Crest of Light. " Selena says.

" You want me to grab the digivice so we can try and get the crest and my sister's partner back first, right? " Tai says.

" That would be the wisest course of action, Tai. It would not be prudent to unveil Kari before we have things set up somewhat in our favor. " Izzy states.

" You're right, this is a war and we need to plan accordingly. " Tai says.

" We can't just charge in and hope to win, we also have to make sure to keep Etemon from using his Concert Crush Attack. " Matt adds.

" We have to surround him and hit him from all sides, and make sure we vary it up so he can't detect an easily discernible pattern. " Davis states, " What, I'm a gogglehead too, I know how to lead, it's just not my time yet. "

" Makes sense, you're right, we need to plan for our next encounter with Etemon, that reject rock star. " Mimi states firmly.

Ophanimon's Castle:

" Lord Seraphimon, we must locate the other child and quickly. " Lady Ophanimon says.

" I know, but this one feels closer to Lord Cherubimon than either one of us. What is Cherubimon doing anyhow? " Lord Seraphimon asks.

" Watching over the Sovereigns. " Ophanimon answers.

" Why did we create that overgrown flaming chicken anyhow? " Seraphimon asks, referring to Zhuqiaomon, the ruler of the south.

Ophanimon sighs at this question, as Takuya had asked it after he'd had to beat down Zhuqiaomon for being too arrogant. " Zhuqiaomon is the only one of the sovereigns that gives us trouble, though maybe we should put him on a probationary period if he doesn't shape up soon. "

" How long of a probationary period? " Seraphimon inquires of his fellow celestial.

Ophanimon ponders this question and turns to look at the monitors allowing her to keep watch over her children, the first generation Legendary Warriors. She had chosen them and they had done so well. They had actually gone beyond her expectations in defending the Digital World, they'd nearly died to keep the Digital World safe, would have if not for the child she'd saved by calling when she did, dear Serena, the Wasser Königin, or Water Queen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Digimon.


End file.
